The Safe-Guard, Recruiting
by AhDeadpoolDude
Summary: A crisis is on the horizon, and Global Justice must recruit the next generation of heroes to stop it.
1. Chapter 1

The Safe-Guard  
Recruiting  
Chapter 1: Kim Possible.

Deep inside a large mountain, a battle to save the world in a secret lab, with a juice bar, rages on. A young teen with long red hair fights a green skinned woman with glowing hands. A blue skinned man laughs maniacally from his spider-legged cannon, while he fire shots at a teen blonde boy and his pet naked mole rat who run from the blast on the catwalk.

"You think you're all that, Kim Possible," the blue skinned man screams at the red head, "But once my latest doomsday device is fully charged, you'll find out that you're not!"

"You're doomsday device?" Kim Possible asks, all the while fighting the green skinned woman, "You stole all the parts for it."

"I stole all the parts for it" the green skinned woman added in.

"Quiet Shego!" the blue man screams at the green skinned woman, "I put the pieces together, so technically I built it."

The blonde teen chimes in, "So you stole it and built it? You stuilt it?"

As the fight goes on, a beeping can be heard. Kim possible pulls a communication device from her pocket.

"I'm kind of busy right now, Wade. Can this wait?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt your mission," Dr. Director says over the communication device, "and high-jack your phone, but Global Justice needs you now. And don't worry about Dr. Drakken, I'm sending a replacement for you. She should be there any second."

As Dr. Director finishes her sentence, an older woman in a black jumpsuit crashes thru the ceiling.

"Don't do that!" Dr. Drakken screams, "This place is a time-share!"

"Agent K," the older woman says to Kim Possible, "Here to replace you."

"Whatever, I'm taking my 30." Shego says as she walks over the juice bar.

"Shego! Fight!" Dr. Drakken screams.

"Drakken, contract."

Dr. Drakken raises his finger, about to speak, but Agent K kicks him out of his cannon machine. As Kim watches in confusion, the blonde teen jumps off the cat walk to join her. He lands on his face.

"Are you okay Ron?" Kim calmly ask the boy as she helps him up.

"Yup," Ron answers as he reaches into his pocket to pull out his naked mole rat, " how about you Rufus?" The mole rat speaks a sound that sound like a yes.

Kim turns back to her communicator while Ron dusts himself off and Agent K turns off the doomsday device, "So, what's the sit..."

Before Kim could finish her sentence, a hidden door opens up beneath her. A trap door does the same for Ron. Rufus jumps high into the air and swan dives into the hole Ron fell thru. The two fly thru many different tubes, until Kim reaches the end and walks into a huge room filled with computer screens with men and women of all creeds working at them. To a normal person such a sight would be breath taking, but to Kim it's the same old. Dr. Director is there to greet Kim.

"Welcome back to Global Justice Kim Possible and R..." Dr. Director begins to speak, "Where's your Ron?"

As Kim and Dr. Director look at the entrance where Ron was supposed to come out of, a loud plastic rubbing sound can be heard. Ron, stuck in the tube, pushes himself down. Everyone there looks on in confusion, while Kim rubs her face with her hand. After a long bit, Ron finally reaches the doors of his tube and exits.

"What's the sitch?" Kim ask Dr. Director as Ron flinches, preparing himself for another trap door.

"Kim Possible," Dr. Director starts to speak in a serious tone, "The world is in danger. And not the normal kind of danger you're use to. All over the world villains have been increasing in threats levels and have been teaming up with one another." As she speaks, various images of tough looking characters appear on the rooms largest computer screen, "Some of these people you have met before, but there still so many you have yet to face. There are villains you, and trust me when I say this, are not ready for."

"Come on!" Ron interrupts, "KP can do anything. She can take any of those guys.", Ron looks at the screen trying to find an interesting face, "Like that one, the Mexican guy dressed like a bear."

"I don't know Ron", Kim says as she cups Ron's shoulder, "I can take these guys on no problem, but not all of them. I need to be on some kind of team or something."

"Exactly" Dr. Director joyfully continues, "And that's why I called you here. Global Justice is forming a team of super powered teens to fight the rising evils of the world. To stop villainy, where ever and when ever it might strike. What do you say?"

"I would need to know the deets." Kim answers as she thinks, "Like who's on the team?"

"Yes of course. Come with me, I'll give you the details," Dr. Director answers back as she walks into another room, with Kim following, "but Ron stays here."

"Gotcha DD!" Ron screams from a cross the room, giving a thumbs up. He turns to a man at a computer, "Can this thing play Galaca?"

Several minutes pass as Kim Possible and Dr. Director walk into a large area holding many different kinds of air-ships, planes, and helicopters. Kim is looking thru a number of files, not noticing the area they are in.

"A dragon, a ghost, and a tiger?" Kim asks, still puzzled, "Sounds like a bad comic book or something. Why all teens?"

"The next generation of heroes," Dr. Director answers as they reach a large helicopter plain. A young woman in similar clothes to Dr. Director, but with spiky green hair stands in front of it. "And speaking of the next generation, this is Agent X. She's our liaison between Global Justice and your new team."

"You can call me Tuesday." The young woman says as she sticks her hand out to Kim, who promptly shakes it.

"Hey Tuesday, I'm Kim Possible."

As Tuesday and Kim meet each other, Rufus runs out of nowhere and up to Kim. Rufus is jumping and pointing and tugging at the pants legs of everyone.

"I should check this out." Dr. Director says as she picks up the naked mole rat and heads away, "Good luck with the recruiting."

"Wait a minute!" Kim yells as Dr. Director walks away, "I never said yes to joining this team! I have to talk to my parents! And Ron! And figure out how to fit school into all this!"

"Sorry!" Dr. Director yells back, "I can't hear you! We'll work out the details later!" She quickly walks thru the door, leaving Kim and Tuesday by themselves.

"She could totally hear me." Kim tells herself out loud.

"Yeah," Tuesday responds in kind, "She does that a lot. So, who do you want to get first?"

Kim sighs in disappointment at looks at the folders in her hands. A girl from a superhero legacies, a New York dragon, a ghost-boy, and a dangerous tiger teen.

"I guess I'll go with..."

Dr. Drakken and Shego are driving down a desert highway, in a busted old U-Haul truck. Dr. Drakken is badly bruised and angry, while Shego has her head out side the window letting the breeze flow thru her hair.

"A time-share, Shego." Drakken speaks up. "I'm never going to get that deposit back." Shego pulls her head back into the car.

"Like you care," Shego comments, "You're just upset that Kimmie didn't beat you up."

"No!" Dr. Drakken quickly retorts, "I'm upset that I lost! Again! I mean, I've never seen that lady before. I need to team up with someone Kim Possible has never seen before. Someone who will finally bring that bratty cheerleader down."

Just then a tiny green skinned being jumps out of no where and onto the hood of Dr. Drakkens car. He screams and stomps the breaks, Shego hitting her head on the dashboard, and the mysterious being still on the hood. It stands up, opening it's purple eyes, and giving Dr. Drakken a large sinister smile.


	2. Chapter 2

The Safe-Guard  
Recruiting  
Chapter 2: Violet Incredible

It's an average day in Metroville, in fact it's a beautiful day. But no one is in the streets. Out of nowhere a car flies by. A muscular middle-aged man in a red superhero suit is fighting a large heard of bear sized moles with robotic arms. He can easily take these creatures out, but there are many of them, and the man is getting tired. He puts his finger to his ear, touching a communicator.

"Hey honey," the man speaks out loud, still fighting the bear-moles, "I could use some help. Maybe from Violet, or Da". The man could not finish his sentence, as the woman he was speaking to screams in frustration.

"Dash!" A middle-aged woman yells out.

This woman has used her amazing stretching powers to wrap around three large bear-moles, who are struggling to attack a group of children. Dash, a young boy with blonde hair, is using his super speed to run from shark-moles with metal fins as they travel thru the ground. Dash could run faster and escape, but is having too much fun to do so. He runs by a black haired teen girl, using a purple energy shield to protect a group of people from a giant gorilla-mole.

"Dash!" the teen girl screams for the boy as her shield starts to crack.

Off in the distance a giant drill stands. On top of it stands a short and dirty man, his eyes covered by an old helmet with a light on it. Next to him is a heavyset woman wearing a sweater and an otter-butterfly plushy. The man speaks into a microphone, his voice can be heard throughout the city.

"Behold! The next generation of the Earth! For years you have lived in the light, but I will now force all of you six feet under! I, The Underminer, will rule you all! Now and forever!"

The woman next to The Underminer looks at him with a slightly stern look.

"and my girlfriend, dnamy." The Underminer mumbles into the microphone. The woman squee's and hugs his arm.

As the man fights the bear-moles, the woman and the teen girl try to save lives, and Dash runs around for the fun of it, a large helicopter plain hovers overhead. The door opens to reveal Tuesday X and Kim Possible. Tuesday looks at Kim with a raised eyebrow.

"The legacy girl you said," Tuesday starts to speak sarcastically, "she has a whole family of superheroes you said, it'll be easy you said."

"Let's just do this." Kim responds.

Tuesday jumps from the plain first, and with great agility lands on the tallest building and jumps her way down. Kim looks in awe, then realizes what she's doing and jumps, opening her parachute. As the stretching woman struggles, Tuesday appears from above.

"Everyone, cover your mouths!" Tuesday orders as she pulls several pellets from a pouch on her belt.

The children and the woman do as she says. Tuesday tosses the pellets towards the bear-moles. They explode in gas, being sucked up by the bear-moles. They slowly change from rampaging beast to sleeping piles of fur. The woman unwraps herself from the beasts and rushes towards the children, to get them to safety.

"Thank you miss." The woman says, "Judging by your outfit, Global Justice?"

"Yes Mrs. Incredible." Tuesday answers. Mrs. Incredible continues to get the children to safety as Tuesday runs off to fight more bear-moles.

Kim Possible lands on top of the gorilla-mole. As she taunts and distracts the monster, the black haired girl shrinks her shield and gets the citizens to safety. The gorilla-mole rages thru the city as Kim Possible dodges its attacks, Tuesday X is taking out bear-moles left and right, and the two super powered women soon join the fight as well. Dash continues to joyfully run from the shark-moles, until he runs into a building. The shark-moles start to surround him. Unable to escape, Dash fears for his life, until the man from before appears and takes the creatures out.

"Dash!" man says in calm anger, "What is wrong with you?"

"I was fine, dad." Dash answers with a cocky tone, "Just having some fun. It was all under control."

"Your mother and sister needed you! What if they got hurt, or worse? Do you ever think about that? This isn't some kind of game."

"Oh Look! A monster!" Dash exclaims as he runs away, avoiding his father.

"This isn't over Dash!" the man screams towards his son as he continues to fight the shark-moles.

Kim Possible has lost the gorilla-mole, for now. She is able to join the black hair teen as they are able to take out a group of bear-moles. Kim kicking and flipping, the other girl pushing and pulling with her shields. As the last one falls, the two meet back to back. They turn around to greet.

"Oh! Hey, Kim Possible."

The girl responds in kind, "You can call me Violet. Shouldn't you be getting to safety?"

Kim jumps and round-house kicks a bear-mole trying to get back up, "I think I can manage."

"Neat."

Mrs. Incredible stretches into the scene, hugging her daughter.

"Are you okay?" Mrs. Incredible asks with concern.

"I'm fine mom, I had some help." Violet answers, pointing out Kim. Mrs. Incredible tilts her head to look upon the red head.

"Shouldn't you be getting to safety?" Mrs. Incredible asks Kim.

"I think she can manage." Violet answers for her.

The three ladies start to look off in the distance, as they see a giant drill in a large open park, and hear a bellowing laughter, soon followed by a more happy light-hearted laugh. Many bear-moles and other mole-hybrids start to crawl from behind the drill.

"Get away, it's my microphone." The Underminer is heard saying.

"How are we going to beat him?" Violet asks her mother with concern.

"I don't know, honey," Mrs. Incredible answers with similar concern, "I don't know."

"I know." Kim speaks up, with Mrs. Incredible and Violet looking at her with raised eyebrows, "Yeah, I heard him say DNAmy. I fought her before. From the looks of it, she must be creating these creatures with a DNA source. If we take out that source, we take out the mole things. What?"

"You've fought supervillains before?" Mrs. Incredible asks Kim, "You're a superhero?"

"I'm no superhero ma'am," Kim humbly answers, "Just your average cheerleader who saves the world."

"That's a great plan and all," Violet interrupts, "But how do we get past all those things and find this source?"

As they think a bear-mole appears behind them, but the man from before shows up and one-hit punches it out.

"I have an idea." he says with a smile.

Mrs. Incredible has stretched her arms around two light post, Kim and Violet are in front of her and inside one of Violets force fields, and the man is behind her pulling Violets force field bubble back. The whole thing looks like a sling-shot. The man walks as far back as he can, with his back touching a building.

"Are you kids ready?" the man asks. They both give a thumps up.

The man then releases the force field bubble, launching them towards the park. Half way thru the park, the bubble lands on the ground and bounces several times, until it reaches the drill. As the bubble disappears, Kim looks up at the giant drill. Violet is on the ground, she sits up and starts to chuckle.

"That was fun." Violet laughs, as Kim smiles with her.

The fun doesn't last long as they are confronted by two bear-moles.

"Go," Violet tells Kim, "I got this."

Kim nods in agreement and climbs up the drill. Violet starts to throw force field bubbles at the bear-moles, and turning invisible to confuse them. When Kim gets to the top, she sees The Underminer and DNAmy.

"Who dares disturb my presence!" The Underminer screams.

"Hi Kim." DNAmy happily waves.

"Hey Amy." Kim waves back.

"My great beast! I summon you! Defeat this girl!" The Underminer screams into his microphone.

After a couple seconds of awkward silence, DNAmy leans over to The Underminer, "You have to call him by his name."

The Underminer sighs, "Snuggles. I summon you. Defeat this girl."

"Snuggles?" Kim asks as the gorilla-mole returns behind her, "Of course, Snuggles."

Kim jumps back as Snuggles slams his fist into the giant drill. As Kim lands behind the drill, she finds a machine made of wires and tubes. In the center of it all is a small mole, with an antenna on its head. As the monster closes in, Kim quickly snags the mole as Snuggles smashes the machine. With the machine destroyed, Snuggles, and all the mole-hybrids, become docile creatures. As The Underminer tries to escape, Violet stops him.

Minutes later the police are loading The Underminer and DNAmy into a van as groups of citizens gather around the heroes who saved the day.

"We may have lost," DNAmy speaks lovingly to The Underminer, "But we have each other."

"PLEASE GET ME AWAY FROM HER!" The Underminer screams as he grabs a policeman.

Violet, Mrs. Incredible, the father, and Kim start to leave the crowds. But Dash remains, showing off to his fans. At least he tries, until his father grabs him by the collar. Away from prying eyes, Tuesday meets with the group.

"Mr. and Mrs. Incredible," She says to the family, "We have something to discuss with you."

The family returns to their home, along with Tuesday and Kim. The baby-sitter goes home, everyone enjoys a nice dinner. Kim learns that this families name is Parr, with Mr. and Mrs. Incredible real names being Bob and Helen. After their baby, Jack-Jack, is put to bed, Tuesday begins to talk to the Parrs about Project Safe-Guard.

"What!" Dash yells.

"Dash," Helen responds in frustration, "Be quite. Jack-Jacks a sleep."

Dash continues, "How come Violet gets to go and not me. I'm as much as a 'teen hero' as Violet."

"Maybe they chose your sister because she cares about the safety of people, and not just showing off."

"So what if I enjoy using my powers, is that a crime?"

"It is, if it gets innocent people hurt."

"Well maybe if more superheroes showed off, then people would of cared when they all died!"

Everyone is stunned in silence as Dash stares at his mother intensely. Bob slams his flat hands on the table, standing from his chair. He grabs Dash by the collar and lifts him up. As Dash tries to argue, to fast to understand, Bob takes him to his room. He returns soon after, and the conversation continues. After much discussion, it is decided that Violet should go join The Safe-Guard. The next morning, Violet says her goodbyes to everyone, except Dash who is still in his room.

Meanwhile, in a hospital, a very injured man sits in a bed. He has no hair, three of his limbs are missing, and his body covered in burns. Tubes keep him alive. Shego walks into his room, with glowing claw marks visible in the hallway. She picks up the mans bed chart and reads it.

"Buddy Pine, huh? What a name." Shego sarcastically remarks.

"sy" the man whispers, to much in pain to speak louder.

"Yeah, whatever." Shego goes on, "Listen. Buddy, I have employers who want to meet you."

"syndr" Buddy again whispers.

"What?" Shego ask, leaning in to listen.

Buddy finally gains some strength in his voice, "my name is SYNDROME!"


	3. Chapter 3

The Safe-Guard  
Recruiting  
Chapter 3: Danny Phantom  
*Author Note: This is post-season 2 Danny Phantom, but no season 3. No Mayor Vlad, no ice powers, no ghost meteor.*

It is dusk in the small town of Amity Park, as people run for their lives. A tall and skinny mime-like ghost is flying around, creating bombs out of ectoplasm and tossing them everywhere. Chasing after him is another ghost, a more human looking one. This second ghost is that of a teenage boy with snowy white hair, and glowing green eyes. He Launches green energy balls at the mime ghost. As they fight, they exchange words.

"Vous ne serez pas m'arrêter, petit rat! Car je suis Bombe Voyage! Et je vais trouver et exiger ma revanche sur Les Incredibles!" the mime ghost yells in an angry, and horrible French accent.

"Dude, I have no idea what you're saying." the teen ghost responds in confusion.

As the two ghost fight thru the streets, they unknowingly pass by Kim Possible, Tuesday X, and Violet Parr. They all share a feeling of concern and confusion.

"As anyone ever fought a ghost before?" Violet ask the group, while still looking at the two ghost fighting.

"I did," Kim slowly answers, "But it just turned out to be an old farmer trying to keep the bank from buying his land."

As the two ghost enter downtown, the three girls show themselves, prepared for battle. The ghosts look in confusion.

"Qui sont-ils? La vôtre?" the mime ghost asks the teen ghost. The teen ghost uses the opportunity to punch him.

As the two ghost continue to fight, some of the mime ghosts bombs fly towards a group of innocent on lookers. Violet uses her shields to protect them. As the dust clears, the mime ghost sees and the 'I' logo on her chest and comes to a realization.

"Vous êtes un Incredible! Enfin, ma vengeance commence!" the mime ghost speaks with youthfully excitement.

"Bomb Voyage?" Violet ask in confusion, as she blocks more bombs with her shields.

"You know him?" Kim questions Violet, as she jumps away.

"My dad told me stories about him, but never said anything about him dying!"

"Hey, French Bread!" the teen ghost yells at Bomb Voyage as he shoots a large green energy blast towards him.

"French Bread?" Kim says puzzled, "Sounds like something Ron would say. Uh, I wonder what's he doing anyway."

Meanwhile, Ron Stoppable is still at Global Justice, all alone, looking for an exit.

"KP! Dr. Director! Galaca Guy!"

"Yeah, that's probably what he's doing."

Bomb Voyage is able to blast the teen ghost into a building, rubble going everywhere. As the teen ghost gets up, Bomb Voyage prepares to throw a large bomb. Before it could land it is blocked by one of Violet's shields. Tuesday throws spikes at Bomb Voyage, electrocuting him. Kim tries to kick him, but she just passes thru Bomb Voyage. She lands, covered in slime. Everyone chuckles as she tries to quick clean herself.

"So, Inviso-Bill?" Violet ask the teen ghost as the two other girls fight Bomb Voyage, "How do we beat this guy?"

"First of all it's Danny Phantom, I hate Inviso-Bill," the teen ghost says insulted, but returns to a normal voice, "Second, we just need to keep him distracted. My friends are on their way with my thermos, I can then suck this guy into it."

Violet looks at Danny with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, it's not a regular thermos, it's an extremely high-tech ..."

Violet continues to look confused.

"On second thought, never mind."

As Violet and Danny talk, Kim and Tuesday fight. Tuesday pulls a small tube from a pouch on her belt, and extends it into a staff. The ends start to spark with electricity. Tuesday jumps into the air and whacks Bomb Voyage to the ground.

"He seems to be affected by voltage," Tuesday turns toward Kim, "Got any thing like that?"

Kim pulls out her communicator. She presses a button on it, sending taser wires at the fallen ghost.

"Merde." Bomb Voyage mumbles under his breath before getting electrocuted.

"Neat."

Meanwhile, two teens ride a moped towards the battle. One is a girl with pale skin and dressed in all black. The other is a nerdy looking black boy.

"He always forgets this thing." the girl says, driving the moped, while thumb pointing at a high-tech looking thermos the nerdy boy is holding.

"Well, maybe if you'd stop distracting hi..." the nerd boy starts to say, but is elbowed by the girl.

As the two teens arrive on the moped, the heroes have surrounded Bomb Voyage. The nerdy boy throws the thermos at Danny, who catches it with ease.

"There you go Danny..." the nerdy boy starts to speak, but notices all the girls, "Phantom. Local ghost hero. Who we, as normal teens, do not know. At all."

"Smooth, Tucker." the pale girls says sarcastically as she moves her hand in a horizontal motion.

"Thanks, I've practiced." Tucker boost proudly, as the girl rolls her eyes.

"Okay you weird mime, thing." Danny tells Bomb Voyage as he opens up the thermos, "Back to the Ghost Zone."

The Thermos starts to suck up Bomb Voyage, as he struggles to get free he utters "Merde." before his head pops into it. Danny seals the thermos and then looks at Tuesday, Kim, and Violet.

"Uh, thanks." Danny stutters towards the girls, "But I got to go. Over there. Far away. From here."

Danny flies away, as the three girls turn their heads towards the moped teens.

"We have to go to." Tucker says, bad acting in all, "Over there. Completely unrelated to Danny Phantom. Local ghost hero."

The pale girl rolls her eyes again as she drives it away.

Later, the two teens from earlier are walking down the street with Danny Phantom, but he is now more 'average teen' looking. Tucker is telling a joke, as the other two just look on in sad confusion.

"Gigabyte? I thought you said 'Get a bite'!" Tucker laughs out.

"To get back on topic," Danny says, trying to move the subject forward, "Who were those girls?"

"Well, that ghost called that one girl in red 'Incredible'." the girl said, "Maybe she's related to Mr. Incredible."

"Who?" Danny honestly asks.

"You really need to pay attention in history class."

"I know who that hottie with the body was," Tucker speaks up, moving in front of the other two teens, and using his hands to make an hourglass, "Kim Possible."

"I've heard of her," Danny responds, "But she's not really my type."

The girl blushes and moves her hair across her ear, "What kind of girl IS your type?"

Danny blushes as well, and tries to find the right words to say, before walking head first into a lamp post. As the girl picks Danny up, Tucker pulls out his PDA. He pushes a button, and shows it to Danny. A 10 pops up on screen, while confetti blows out of the top. The girl just slaps it out of Tuckers hands.

"My Baby!"

The three teens continue to walk and talk, until they reach Danny's home. He speaks as they walk in.

"Well who ever they are, as long as I don't see them, it's not my problem. Oh butternuts."

Sitting in the living room is Tuesday, Kim, Violet, and Danny's mother, a buxom woman in a skin-tight hazmat suit.

"Danny, dear," Danny's mother kindly talks to him, "We need to talk. Sam, Tucker, I need to talk to Danny alone."

"Oh, of course Mrs. Fenton." The teen girl says as she pulls Tucker away by his collar. As Danny and his mother begin to talk, Sam's and Tucker's heads are clearly seen poking up from the bottom of the front window.

The mother begins, "Danny, I know you're half-ghost."

"What?" Danny exclaims loudly. Both Sam and Tucker do the same outside, "But how? Did they tell you?" Danny asks, pointing towards the heroes.

"No, the lab has security cameras. I knew from day one."

"Oh," Danny slaps his forehand, "Of course it does. Did dad know?"

"Not until just now, when these people came here. He's in the kitchen."

A large middle-aged man in an orange skin-tight hazmat suit is sitting at a table in a kitchen. He has a towel draped over him, and he drinks from a coffee mug.

"Son. Ghost. Son. Ghost. Son. Ghost. Ham."

"You know about Vlad then?" Danny asks his mother.

"What about Vlad?"

"Never mind. Why are they here?"

Tuesday takes over the conversation, "I'm an agent of a government agency called Global Justice. We are forming a team, and we want you to join."

"I can't just join a team out of nowhere, even though that sounds so cool. I mean, what about school, and my friends? And who's going to protect Amity Park from ghosts?"

"Hey Cous!" the head of a young girl pops out from the floor. Danny screams and falls over.

"Dani!"

The next day Danny's friends and family are at an airport, to see him off. As Danny says his good-byes, he speaks to Sam last.

"So, uh, Sam. Before I go for who knows how long, I want to tell you something."

"Yes?" Sam asks, blushing.

"Well, we've know each other for a... I wanna say... You.. um... We..." Danny stutters out, but Sam soon puts her finger on his lips.

"I like you too." Sam says, then kisses Danny on the lips.

After a long hug with Sam, Danny gets on the helicopter-plane to join the others. After the doors close, Danny remarks on the events that took place.

"Yes!" Danny yells out, punching the roof, "Ow!"

Later that night, a warehouse full of boxes is being haunted by a pale blue-skinned ghost, wearing dock worker clothes. He sits on top of floating boxes, reading a newspaper. As he reads, the noise of boxes falling over scares him.

"Who's there? I mean, Who Dares Intrude Upon The Lair Of The Box Ghost!"

Shego steps out of the shadows, "Your lair is a lost and found warehouse?"

The Box Ghost disappears and Shego walks into the middle of the room. His voice can now be heard all over the warehouse.

"You Can Not See Me! But I Can See You! Am I Over Here! You Don't Know! I Control All You See Here!" the boxes around Shego start to float and spin, and soon The Box Ghost appears right next to her face, "Beware!"

Shego raises a green electronic tube that sucks The Box Ghost inside it, with all the boxes falling to the ground. She puts the tube on a belt and pulls out a PDA.

"Let's see, 1 down, and 986 to go. UH! They really need to hire henchmen to do this." Shego says frustrated, as she walks away.


	4. Chapter 4

The Safe-Guard

Recruiting

Chapter 4: American Dragon

A helicopter-plane flies thru the air. Inside of it, heroes pass the time. Tuesday walks by as Danny and Violet talk to each other, and Kim talks on her communicator.

"So the world was full of superheroes and villains, and they just disappeared because of lawsuits?"

"Your not good in history class, are you?"

"Okay Ron, just calm down. Tell me where... Ron, stop screaming and... Put Rufus on. Hello, Rufus? Will you calm Ron down for me?"

Tuesday opens the door to the cockpit, revealing a goofy looking man with a large chin wearing large aviator goggles on his head.

She asks the man, "Hey Launchpad? How long until we reach New York"

"Just about under an hour Ms. X." the man gleefully answers.

"Is there any way we could go faster?"

"Sure thing!" Launchpad says as he pushes the helicopter plane faster, knocking everyone over.

"I said faster, not kill us!" Tuesdays screams.

"Sorry Ms. X"

On a bright sunny day in New York City, school has just let out, and everyone is running for their lives. A giant beast made of swirling multi-colored energy is attacking anything that moves. Out of nowhere, a Chinese styled dragon appears.

"Yo! Rainbow Butt!" the dragon taunts the energy beast, "You think you can just come up in my hood? That ain't how it goes? I'm the American Dragon, dawg! You gotta go..." the Chinese dragon boast, before being slapped away by the energy beast like a fly.

The dragon gets back up and tries again, "Is that how you wanna play?"

The dragon breathes fire towards the energy beast, but the fire is just absorbed and redirected back at the dragon. It is able to dodge the attack.

"Okay, let's try something different." the dragon says as he starts to move his hands, creating patterns. "Yu Mo Gui Gwa.." the dragon starts to chant, but is again slapped down to the ground.

As the dragon raises from the ground, he sees standing before him our heroes, ready for battle.

"Who are you guys?" the dragon asks the group.

Violet turns around to answer, "We're heroes. Here to help."

Danny flies into the air at shoots the energy beast with green energy of his own, only for it to be redirected back at him. Tuesday jumps and punches the beasts face. The attack hurts the beast, but also burns Tuesdays hand a little. As the beast throws a punch towards Tuesday, Violet creates a shield to protect her. The arm of the beast absorbs the shield and explodes, but regenerates. Kim back flip kicks the beasts head, and Violet creates shields on its chest that explode. The beast knocks back into the school, causing minor destruction.

"Hey, dawgs!" the dragon complains, "Not cool!"

"Sorry." Kim apologizes.

As the other heroes continue to fight the energy beast, the dragon flies back into the air. He begins to start chanting again.

"Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao. Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao. Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao!"

Magical energy surrounds the dragon, then blasts towards the energy beast and surrounds it. The beast shrinks, separates into six pieces, and the pieces fly off into the sky.

"Well, that wasn't supposed to happen."

As the crowds flock to the scene of the battle, the heroes hide away in an alley. The group explains who they are, and that they know who the dragon really is. After hearing his name, Jake Long transforms from his dragon form into his human form, an Asian teenage boy with green tipped hair.

"Being in a superhero team sounds mad awesome," Jack tells the group, "But we need to talk to my grandpa."

"What about that energy thing we fought," Danny asks Jake, "Shouldn't we try to find it."

"No way dawg!" Jake boasts loudly, "I took that thing down!"

"Not exactly." A man's voice is heard.

The group turns to see a tall man in a white lab coat, holding a gold pocket watch.

"You simply split it into six different pieces." The man explains, "You didn't complete the spell young Jake. You needed to say 'Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao' four times, instead of three."

"And who may you be?" Tuesday asks with raised eyebrow.

"And how did you know my name?" Jake follows up.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I thought we met before. My apologies, but my original name was lost to me so long ago. I go by the name Professor Paradox, and I travel thru time."

Everyone gains a look of shock, except Danny who rubs his chin.

"Did Clockwork send you?" Danny asks, pointing towards Paradox.

"I have no idea who that is," Paradox answers, "Nice work with the meteor by the way."

"What meteor?"

"Oh, sorry, wrong Danny." Paradox turns to Jake, "and I know your name because I could hear you all from the street."

"Just give us a second? Please and thank you." Kim tells Paradox as she forms the group into a huddle.

"I don't trust him." Tuesday speaks first.

"Don't you, you know, have files on time travelers at Global Justice?" Kim asks Tuesday.

"We're Global Justice, not the Time Squad."

"I may be new here," Jake interrupts, "But I say we go along with him. If he's right, and I messed up that spell, I need to fix it."

"Wait," Danny looks over at Tuesday, "Is Time Squad a real thing?"

As the group argues over listing to Professor Paradox, an explosion is heard and the energy beast is seen flying by.

"Told you," Paradox mutters, "And right on time to boot."

Kim steps forward, "Okay Paradox, what's your plan?"

"There are six versions of that beast," Paradox explains, "And each version needs to hear Jakes finished spell before they are defeated. As before, physical attacks work best. I need the six of..." Paradox stops and counts the group, " Oh. Only five. Well, me and five of you will go to six different locations. These locations are places I know that the different versions will appear at. When we have them all in our sights, Jake will cast the spell over a communication device so they all can hear it. That should send this beast away.

"Nice plan," Tuesday complains, "But none of us have communicators like that."

"We could buy walkie-talkies?" Violet blurts out, trying to help. Everyone just looks at her.

Gilligan cut to an electronic store. The group is looking thru the store as Tuesday drops a large number of walkie-talkies on the counter.

Some time later, everyone is spread around the city. Just as Paradox said, the six energy beasts appear. As people run, the heroes fight the beasts as hard as they can. Kim and Tuesday are having an easy time, while Danny keeps forgetting that the beast can absorb his blast. Violet mostly dodges, as she doesn't want to make her shields and explode the beast all over, hurting people. Jake dodges as well, but he does so to taunt the thing. Professor Paradox just stares at his energy beast. As their individual battles go on, the energy beasts start to appear tired.

"Everyone ready?" Jake talks into his walkie-talkie. As they agree, Jake starts to chant, "Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao. Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao. Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao. Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao!"

Magical energy surrounds the six beast as they disappear. Our heroes regroup, except for Paradox, who has vanished as mysteriously as he came. As the heroes talk, Jake realizes he needs to go see his grandpa. Everyone travels with Jake to an old electronics store in Chinatown. As they enter, an old man comes out from the hidden back room.

"Jake!" the old man screams, "You are late for training! And who are these people!"

"Yo, G," Jake tries to explain before the old man starts laughing.

"I know you had a fight with a monster, your friends came by and told me. I was going to help earlier, but I saw these people and thought it was handled. Where is the man in a lab coat?"

"It's a long story grandpa..."

Jake explains about Professor Paradox, then explains about the other heroes and them asking him to join. In the middle of their explanation, a street black girl and a slacker teen walk into the store.

"Yo Jakie, what happened to..." the girl started to speak before a squee from the boy interrupted, "Spud, what is wrong with you boy?"

"Oh My God!" Spud blurts out, "Trixie! It's Kim Possible!" he then turns towards Kim, "I love you!"

"Wo there guy," the sound of a man says from the back, and then a large grey dog walks out on two legs and speaks, "I'm playing some online poker when..." the dog pauses and falls to four legs, "I, uh mean, wuff."

The dog, Fu-Dog, drops the act after being filled in. After some more explanation, the grandfather, Lao-Shi, excuses himself. He states that he has to make a call to the council of elder dragons on the matter. While he is gone, everyone tries to entertain themselves. Spud goes over all of Kim's adventures with her, Danny and Jake play rock-paper-scissors, and Trixie and Fu-Dog try to teach Violet Poker. Lao-Shi eventually returns.

"So, G, what they'd say?" Jake anxiously asks.

"They said yes."

"Ah man! Being a supe.." Jake sighs annoyed, until he realizes what his grandfather said, "Wait, did you say 'yes'?"

"Yes."

"Yes!"

"But,"

"But?"

"But."

Danny and Spud chuckle, "They said butt."

Lao-Shi continues talking to his grandson, "Jake, as the American Dragon, you are in charge of protecting all the magical creatures in America. Not just New York, but all over these 51 states. Fighting "evil threats" won't just save the world, but the magical world connected to it as well. And don't worry about your home, Haley has come along way." He then turns toward Tuesday, "The American Dragon can accompany you on two conditions. One, when ever there is a magical emergency that The American Dragon must attend, he must leave at once without delay. Second, as seeing as he is not yet trained in the ways of magic spells, Fu-Dog must accompany him at all times."

"Alright, sounds fair." Tuesday says as she shakes Lao-Shi's hand.

In an empty sea of blackness, a purple hooded ghost-man looks upon floating screens of vastly different people doing vastly different things. The ghost constantly changes his body from a full grown man, to an old man, and to a baby randomly. Professor Paradox appears behind him.

"Thank you," the hooded ghost speaks to Paradox, but not turning around, "Those living time souls have become a real problem since his prison started to leak."

"No problem," Paradox happily replies, but soon becomes concerned, "Except one. You said that five of the seven heroes would be there, but only four were there."

The hooded ghost turns his head, "Are you sure you went to the right timeline?"

"I know how to travel thru time kind sir." Paradox says insulted.

"As do I. I will look into the matter."

Paradox looks at his pocket watch, "If you will excuse me, I have a meeting with an alien about a watch."

As soon as he appeared, Professor Paradox disappears. The hooded ghost turns back to the screens. He begins to talk to himself.

"Four instead of five. The dragon before the tiger? I must find the splinter of this."


End file.
